icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ISHIPiCreddie07/to all shippers, (Creddie and Seddie) please read this..:)
First ever post, long time lurker and fan of the show(since the very beggining) so I'm nervous but here goes!! :) HUGE CREDDIE fan here, and I haven't seen the episode (ILY) yet but as I was reading the few last lines of the "break up" scene, Sam: smiles ... Yeah, I just... back against the elevator's wall I dunno if you and me really click... that''way. '''Freddie:' Yeah... and smiles but, you know, maybe one day if... you get a little more normal... Sam: Or, you get a little more abnormal and Sam look confused ... so did we just break up? Freddie: ... feels like it... "aww"'s and a sweet paino tune plays. But... you know it was... mutual... right? Sam: Yeah... grins but I'm still gonna tell people that I dumped your butt and broke your heart. Freddie: at Sam Fair enough. Sam: shrugs Oh well... the button again and the elevator begins to go down again; lands on the living '' ''room floor, and the door opens; Sam starts to walk out but Freddie says something to her... '' '''Freddie:' ... I love you. up behind Sam, and smiles at her Sam: walking; turns around; smiles I love you too. Sam: up to Freddie and kisses him sweetly Freddie: kissing Sam; takes his PearPhone out of his back pocket It's only 10:30... Sam: at Freddie Wanna break up at midnight? Freddie: That works. and Freddie go back in the elevator; Sam pushes the down button, and starts '' ''kissing Freddie again; and the episode ends. I was like.."that is soooo cute in a very sad way" I really do think that both of them felt something with each other through out the whole relationship but since the show ain't gonna end till dan say so and also nick, we might not have any parings yet(maybe). anyway I think this is how dan planned it to end(the arc) not to create fuss and heartbreaks(since he know most fans of the show ship) he needs to break this two up, similar to what happened to iSYL, he gave us what we want but not the complete package and I don't think iLoveyou would be the end of Seddie..just like what iSYL is to us creddie, since it could go either ways, it would be a tough decision for dan if he really thinks he needs a pairing by the end of the show. so it's up to him whether it be Carly/Freddie or Sam/Freddie we will have to wait but for the meantime, let's enjoy the whole show and I heard iQ is a really funny episode so let's just laugh and worry abut this ships later..:) cause it's not the end so let's not draw conclusions..:D KUDOS TO iCarly for being so awesome!!! :D and thank you for reading..opnions and thoughts are very welcome! just be nice play nice and tie your shoe lace in a very weird way and nobody would care..(was it a ryhming end??) well IDK!! :D Category:Blog posts